What am I, darlin'
by Mystick
Summary: Traduction! Lorsque la tension monte entre Ron et Hermione... voici ce que Ron en pense


_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni l'histoire de cette fic, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du travail de Nathalie Marchpane (user id 579911) _

_Note de l'auteur: Je me suis promis à moi-même de ne jamais écrire de song fic… mais c'est pas vraiment une song fic, seulement quelques paroles qui allaient bien avec l'histoire… La chanson utilisée est "Cheers, dalin' " de Damien Rice, une de mes chansons préférées que vous devriez écouter en lisant cette fic. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir de commentaires négatifs, mais les critiques constructive sont appréciées. Je vais peut-être continuer cette fic, ou non._

_Note de la traductrice : Petite fic coup de cœur que j'ai lu carrément par hasard, et l'auteur m'a gentiment permis de la traduire… pour le moment il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre, et seule l'auteur peut nous dire s'il y en aura d'autre!_

**

* * *

**

**What am I, darlin'?**

Ron était assis seul sur son tabouret dans le bar, sirotant tristement une Bièraubeurre. Tout le monde autour de lui riait et parlait, et personne d'autre n'était seul. Il souhaita pour la millionième fois qu'Harry soit là. Harry lui aurait parlé. Mais ce stupide Harry était resté au château pour "terminer ses devoirs", ou, si on traduit, rencontrer une fille. Ron fixa plus intensément l'endroit du bar où ses yeux étaient resté fixés toute la nuit. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait seulement pour le torturer? Bien sûr que c'était pour ça, pensa-t-il. Elle en rirait probablement avec ses amies plus tard.

_Ron Weasley me fixait toute la soirée!_ dirait-elle, gloussant stupidement. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, vraiment, car il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps… et elle était adorable, et loyale, et méprisait les commères.

_Mais elle aurait pu changer!_ dit avec véhémence le côté sombre de Ron dans sa tête. Oui. Elle avait changée depuis l'heure qu'il avait passé sans la voir. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas assise avec lui? Elle était seule aussi, attendant, semblant nerveuse. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue s'asseoir avec lui? Ils étaient meilleurs amis! D'accord, ils étaient en plein dans une plutôt grosse chicane, mais encore, il s'excuserait si ça lui permettait de regarder son adorable visage et lui parler. _Peut-être_ lui dire comment il se sentait. Oui, tout à fait.

Elle déchira la serviette dans ses mains et mordit ses lèvres. Elle attendait quelqu'un, évidemment. Un nœud se forma soudain dans l'estomac de Ron. Qui attendait-elle? Le nœud sembla grossir. À ce moment, elle sauta sur ses pieds et salua avec enthousiasme de la main quelqu'un à la porte. Ron sentit comme un coup dans son estomac lorsqu'il vit qui elle saluait à la porte. Viktor Krum. _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde._ PUTAIN de merde! Elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en cet horrible joueur de Quidditch qui marchait en canard et était trop stupide pour prononcer comme il faut son nom? Ils n'étaient pas seulement correspondants? Le visage de Ron devint si rouge et chaud de colère qu'on aurait pu frire des œufs dessus.

_Cheers darlin'_

_Here's to you and your lover boy_

_Cheers darlin''_

_I got years to wait around for you (1)_

Il avait besoin de partir. Il sentit la rage bouillir en lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire de stupide. S'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_, ne le laissez pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Hermione rit à quelque chose que dit Viktor. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la faire rire comme ça? Pourquoi? Leurs têtes étaient extrêmement proches l'une de l'autre… Viktor chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. Elle rougit un peu.

_Arrête!_ se dit-il. _Arrête de te torturer! Maintenant!_ Il voulait la faire rire! Il voulait lui chuchoter des secrets dans l'oreille et la faire rougir, son adorable peau d'ivoire devenant d'un rose nacré. _Arrête! ARRÊTE!_cria sa tête, _Pars maintenant. Vas trouver Harry et lui parler. Il peut laisser n'importe quelle fille qu'il essaie de charmer pour aider son meilleur ami._ Mais Ron ne pouvait pas partir. Il pouvait seulement continuer à regarder. Regarder Viktor et Hermione se rapprocher… encore… jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent.

La pression monta en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive courir, ou il aurait probablement tué Viktor. Il se leva, renversant sa Bièraubeurre et fonçant dans les tables, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte. Il courut pendant environ un demi kilomètre et, finalement, épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux, jurant contre Viktor et Hermione avec tout les mots qu'il connaissait. Il se rappela un moment, environs 1 mois avant, quand son amitié avec Hermione commença à se fissurer, une tension commençant à grandir entre eux, les séparant.

_Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Il était tard, et Ron travaillait avec soin sur son travail de potion pendant qu'Hermione tricotait rapidement, toujours en train de lire un livre. Finalement, quand Ron explosa et lança sa plume sur le sol pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, Hermione soupira et accepta de l'aider. Elle laissa son tricot sur sa chaise et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, enlevant ses longs cheveux de son visage et le réprimandant d'avoir attendu si longtemps._

"_Ron! __On a eu ce devoir il y a deux semaine! Tu n'as pas commencé avant ce soir! __Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à t'aider plus tôt!_

_Elle s'avança plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir ses cheveux. Ça sentait la cannelle._

_"Ron, tu as tout sur les Anciennes Runes mal! Et ton orthographe est atroce, c'…"_

_Elle arrêta, et réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches. Ses lèvres étaient juste à côté de sa joue. Elle le regarda un moment, et il la regarda. Ils se fixèrent, et leurs intentions à tous les deux étaient claires. Ils avaient tous les deux la même expression sur le visage, une expression bizarrequi montrait qu'ils le voulaient tout les deux plus que tout, mais ne pouvait l'avoir. Ron était TROP PROCHE! Il l'aurait embrassé – il l'aurait vraiment fait, si ce n'était de sa peur. Ensuite, au lieu de l'embrasser, il recula sa chaise, prit son devoir et courut en haut des escaliers, la laissant debout avec une expression de tristesse sur son joli visage._

Ron se rappela trop vivement l'expression de son visage. Il l'haïssait _l'haïssait l'haïssait_. Chaque fois qu,il s'en rappelait, il avait si mal qu'il se _tuerait_ pour ne pas l'avoir tout simplement embrassée. Elle serait à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui! Et maintenant elle sortait avec Viktor. Ça ajouta à l'insulte. Ron _haïssait_ Viktor Krum. Bien sûr, il le détestait pour une raison tout à fait injuste, à savoir qu'il avait eu le courage d'inviter la fille qu'il aimait depuis sa deuxième année, mais Ron le _haïssait_ toujours! Et Hermione le savait. Et chaque fois qu'Hermione le mentionnait, Ron semblait se ratatiner de l'intérieur. Chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec enthousiasme de "Viktor ci, Viktor ça, " Ron se sentait comme si une partie de lui-même mourrait lentement, dans l'agonie.

_I die when he comes around to take you home_

_I'm too shy _

_I should have kissed you_

_When we were alone_

_What am I darlin'?_

_A whisper in your ear?_

_A piece of your cake?_

_What am I darlin?_

_The boy you can fear?_

_Or your biggest mistake?_

_What am I?_

_Here's to you and your lover_

_What am I darlin'?_

_I got years to wait around for you… __(2)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Ok, c'est fait… envoyer des reviews et dites-moi si vous voulez ou non un autre chapitre! J'adore les reviews!_

_Note de la traductrice : Alors voilà, chapitre 1 terminé… on se revoit avec la suite, s'il y en a une!_

(1) et (2) : Désolé pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, je suis malheureusement incapable de traduire une chanson sans la déformer complètement… et de toute façon je crois qu'une chanson est impossible à traduire tout en gardant tout le sens et l'émotion… sorry!


End file.
